


Ce qui dure

by Serahne



Series: Ce qui dure [1]
Category: Amour Sucré, My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Phi est de retour en ville, et tente d'y retrouver sa place. Nathaniel n'est jamais parti et reste bloqué dans le passé. Ensemble, ils passent le temps.





	1. Chapitre 1

“Parfois, je me dis que c’était une erreur de rentrer dans cette ville.”  
  
C’était étrange de finalement l’avouer. Ce qui était encore plus étrange, c’était de l’avouer dans ces circonstances, assise sur les inconfortables marches qui menaient au bord de mer, les bruits de la fête qui avait lieu sur la plage ramenés vers nous par le vent, les yeux rivés sur l’horizon et le soleil qui disparaissait derrière lui de la plus belle des façons, la chaleur de Nathaniel toute proche - si proche qu’une autre que moi aurait pu la toucher.  
Il ne réagit pas tout de suite et pendant un instant, je crus que j’avais rêvé les mots qui venaient de me tomber des lèvres. Ils n’en auraient pas été moins vrais, mais j’aurais alors eu l’occasion de les partager avec quelqu’un qui pourrait véritablement me conseiller - pas Rosalya, elle était si occupée par son bonheur que ça m’aurait fait mal de l’écorner pour rien, mais Priya, peut-être.  
Finalement, il tourna la tête vers moi, et je sentis son regard scrutateur sur moi.  
  
“Comment ça ?” Il demanda, la voix étrangement neutre.  
  
J’ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais me retrouvai à sec. L’intérieur de mon crâne était un enchevêtrement de pensées, de ressentis, d’émotions contradictoires qui m’avaient assaillies depuis que j’étais rentrée et avait rejoint Antéros Academy. Je ne pouvais pas les formuler à haute voix, mais ils me laissaient une sensation désagréable au creux de l’estomac. Même cette soirée, qui par bien des aspects s’était déroulée parfaitement… j’avais l’impression d’en être à des années-lumières.  
  
“Rien,” répondis-je, me tournant à mon tour vers lui. “Laisse tomber, je disais ça comme ça.”  
  
Il haussa un sourcil, mais son expression demeura étrangement impénétrable. Sans un mot, il ôta son blouson et la déposa sur mes épaules. Je protestai pour la forme, marmonnant que je n’étais pas un porte-manteau et que lui non plus ne portait pas grand chose, d’ailleurs. Il me sourit en coin, et je soupirai avant de glisser mes bras dans les manches - quitte à me réchauffer, autant que je le fasse correctement.  
  
“Tu sais,” Nathaniel me dit sans prévenir, “je n’ai pas l’impression que tu sois vraiment revenue. Une partie de moi pense que tu es là pour les vacances, ou quelque chose du genre, et que tu vas disparaître comme ça.” Il fit un dramatique claquement de doigts.  
  
Il y avait comme une gravité dans les mots de Nathaniel, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir qui n’avait rien à voir avec le froid. Il avait l’air… éteint. C’était étrange de le voir comme ça : que ce soit au lycée ou depuis que je l’avais retrouvé, Nathaniel avait toujours été combatif. Il vivait dans une sorte de conflit permanent avec lui-même, même si la nature de ce conflit avait évolué.  
Le Nathaniel devant moi, à ce instant, avait déposé les armes. Et cela me rendait plus triste que je ne l’aurais cru.  
  
“Oui, bon, ça fait plus de deux mois que je suis là,” plaisantai-je pour alléger l’atmosphère. “Il me faudrait aussi beaucoup plus de temps et d’énergie que je n’en ai à disposition pour vider ma chambre au dortoir. Tu es coincé avec moi jusqu’à la fin de l’année, j’en ai peur.”  
  
L’esquisse d’un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres et je savais que ses prochains mots seraient une remarque déplaisante. “Super, exactement ce que je voulais pour Noël : une jolie fille qui me colle au basque. Je vais la ranger avec les autres, si tu veux bien ?”  
  
Je lui décochai un coup de coude dans les côtes qu’il accepta de bonne grâce, mais il riposta en me collant une pichenette sur la cuisse. Je glapis et lui attrapai les poignets, un air de défi sur le visage. Dans des instants comme ça, il était facile d’oublier que Nathaniel s’était entouré d’un voile de secrets qui collait aux doigts et faisait des tâches. Qu’il refusait de m’expliquer quoi que ce soit, qu’il traînait avec les pires voyous de la ville… Dans des instants comme ça, il était juste Nathaniel. Un vieil ami avec qui j’essayais de renouer, malgré tout.  
  
“Dis moi quelque chose de surprenant sur toi,” me demanda-t-il après que nous nous soyons calmés. “Que personne ne sait.” Il ajouta, après un temps de contemplation.  
  
“Personne ?” répétai-je. Ce n’était pas évident, vu mon talent inné pour me répandre en paroles à chaque instant donné. Si c’était quelque chose que personne ne savait, alors c’était quelque chose que mes parents ne savaient pas et… “Oh, je sais !”  
  
Je sentis mes joues rougir de honte en me rappelant cet épisode ma vie. “D’accord, d'abord je tiens à établir les circonstances atténuantes…”  
  
“Tu traînes trop avec Priya.” Nathaniel ricana.  
  
“ _Shh_.” Le réprimandai-je. “Première circonstance atténuante : j’avais à peine huit ans. Deuxième circonstance : la télécommande de la télévision du salon était bloquée et ça faisait une semaine que je regardai la chaîne animalière.”  
  
“Hum-hum.” Nathaniel sourit largement, attendant la suite.  
  
“J’ai décidé que je voulais un animal à moi. Et attention, pas n’importe quel animal : un panda. Un panda roux, plus exactement. Je lui avais même préparé un lit à côté du mien. J’avais fait une razzia à la bibliothèque au rayon des revues animalières pour apprendre à m’en occuper convenablement. J’en avais conclu que nous devrions déménager.”  
  
Je sentais un rire monter dans ma gorge au fur et à mesure que je racontai l’histoire. Nathaniel me regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et l’air de beaucoup s’amuser, et je n’en étais qu’à la partie émergée de l’iceberg.  
  
“Mes parents ont essayé de m’expliquer bien sûr. _C’est un animal sauvage, il ne serait pas heureux dans une maison_. Ils ont essayé les cajoleries. _On ira au zoo aux prochaines vacances, et tu pourras même leur donner à manger_. Mais pas question de faire des compromis : je voulais mon panda, et je n’ai rien lâché.”  
  
Nathaniel éclata alors de rire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. “Tu sais quoi ?” Il me dit, en les essuyant d’un revers de la main. “En fait, ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment de toi. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu es du genre butée.”  
  
“Alors,” poursuivis-je, “tu ne vas pas me croire, mais j’ai décidé de faire une grève de la faim. Plus de petit-déjeuner, plus de déjeuner, même pas de goûter. Mes parents étaient horrifiés, ça a fait toute une histoire à la maison. Maman rusait, elle remplissait le placard de gâteaux en pensant que je me lèverais la nuit pour les manger. Papa m’engueulait, ou me disais que j’allais tomber dans les pommes. Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’était que j’avais cassé ma tirelire et foncé au magasin après l’école pour me remplir les poches de bonbons. Pendant six jours, je me suis exclusivement nourrie de crocodiles en gélatine et de langues piquantes.”  
  
“Et alors ?” Nathaniel me pressa.  
  
Il avait l’air sincèrement intéressé par cette vieille histoire que j’avais presque oublié jusqu’à cet instant. Je secouai la tête, amusée, et une mèche de mes cheveux s’échappa du chignon négligé dans lequel je les avais ramassés plus tôt. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, je sentis des doigts étrangers effleurer mon visage et la glisser derrière mon oreille. Trop surprise pour réagir, je me contentai de dévisager Nathaniel. Il sembla se rendre compte de ses actions, et retira sa main précipitamment.  
  
“Désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça te gêne.” Il se gratta l’arrière du crâne, embarrassé. “J’aurais dû te demander la permission avant de te toucher.”  
  
“Non, c’est… je ne m’y attendais pas, c’est tout,” balbutiai-je.  
  
Je détestais ça. Cette incertitude sur les limites de notre relation, comme si nous étions deux pièces de puzzle mal assorties qui tentaient malgré tout de s’emboîter. Cette tension entre nous n’existait pas quand nous étions au lycée : même quand on se criait dessus dans les couloirs du lycée, c’était ...facile. Quand j’y repensais, il était même le premier garçon que j’avais touché presque intimement, avant Lysandre même. Sauf que je ne l’avais pas vu comme ça, à l’époque : il était un ami en détresse, et je l’avais enlacé cette nuit là où tout avait basculé pour lui donner le seul réconfort que je pouvais lui donner et lui assurer que peu importe ce qu’il se passait dans le futur, il ne serait pas seul.  
Quatre ans plus tard, il s’excusait d’avoir effleuré mon visage, et je n’arrivais pas à lui balancer à la tête qu’il était un sale con par peur qu’il disparaisse définitivement. C’était une peur irraisonnée mais bien présente, surtout vu son réseau relationnel. Et je savais que s’il s’évanouissait dans la nature un beau matin, seules Ambre et moi en aurions quelque chose à faire.  
  
Après ça, on a continué à discuter. On a parlé d’Ambre - c’était un terrain neutre, il semblait. De mes parents, de mes études. Il a passé quelques minutes à critiquer Castiel et Crowstorm, et bien que je ne répondis que par un soupir, je le laissai s’épancher. Alors que le ciel se couvrait d’étoiles et que les voix venues de la plage diminuaient en volume, je sentis la fatigue me gagner.  
  
“Le prochain bus arrive dans quarante-cinq minutes,” m’annonça Nathaniel après avoir vérifié l’information sur son portable. Jetant un oeil à ma mine épuisée, il se rapprocha de moi avec hésitation. “Tu peux dormir un peu en attendant, si tu veux. Je te réveillerai.”  
  
Je haussai les épaules en retour, comme si ça n’avait aucune importance, et croisai les doigts pour qu’il n’entende pas battre mon coeur à tout rompre pendant que je m’installais, ma tête sur son épaule. Pendant quelques instants, il resta raide comme un piquet et inconfortable au possible, mais dans le silence de cette nuit de fin automne, il finit par se détendre doucement, sa respiration lente et mesurée m’accompagnant dans le sommeil.  
  
J'étais si bien installée qu'il fallut courir pour attraper le bus.  
  
“Tu ne m’as pas raconté la fin de ton histoire. Celle de toute à l’heure.” Nathaniel précisa devant mon air perdu - il fallait dire qu’il était presque cinq heures, et que le bus n’était plus qu’à quelques minutes de l’Université.  
  
“Oh. C’est vrai.” Je me frottai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur ce que j’allais raconter. “Je suis tombée malade, bien sûr. On ne peut apparemment pas survivre en mangeant uniquement des bonbons. J’ai fini à l’hôpital, sous perfusion. Les docteurs étaient gentils avec moi, mais je sais qu’ils ont beaucoup embêté mes parents. Ils…”  
  
Je me suis interrompue, soudainement parfaitement réveillée. En commençant à raconter cette stupide histoire, je n’avais pas pensé qu’elle finirait par aborder des sujets un peu trop sensibles. Nathaniel semblait avoir deviné le fond de ma pensée.  
  
“Ils ont pensé que tu étais victime de maltraitance ?”  
  
“Oui.” Je grimaçai. “Ils ont été surveillés par les services de protection de l’enfance pendant un moment. Je m’en suis tellement voulu. Et le pire c’est que mes parents ne m’ont même pas punie. Ils ont pleuré, m’ont pris dans leurs bras. Ils m’ont offert une peluche de panda roux quand on est rentrés à la maison, que j’ai encore…” Un sourire contrit fleurit sur mes lèvres, malgré moi. “Bien sûr, depuis ce jour j’ai horreur des crocodiles en gélatine et des langues piquantes. Et ma mère a passé ma première année à l’université à me cuisiner des plats pour la semaine, par peur que je ne me fasse pas assez à manger.”  
  
“J’imagine.” Nathaniel semblait songeur.  
  
Le bus tourna dans la rue de l’Université, et quelqu’un derrière nous actionna le signal pour descendre au prochain arrêt. Nathaniel m’aida à descendre du bus mais ne me suivit pas. “Merci,” dit-il alors que les autres passagers quittaient eux aussi leurs sièges. “Merci pour la soirée, et ton histoire, enfin…  c’était sympa d’oublier le reste du monde, pendant un moment.”  
  
“C’était vraiment sympa,” lui souris-je en coin. “La prochaine fois, il faudra que tu me dises quelque chose sur toi que personne ne sait, d’accord ? Pas même Ambre !”  
  
Il rit, et pendant une seconde, juste avant la fermeture des portes, j’ai vu Nathaniel se pencher vers moi, et une pensée furtive m’a alors traversé la tête : _Est-ce qu’il va m’embrasser ?_ Je ne savais même pas d’où elle venait : Nath et moi étions à peine en train de reconstruire notre amitié sur des sables mouvants.  
Et en effet, il s’est baissé pour me parler à l’oreil : “Deal,” a-t-il chuchoté, avant de disparaître à l’intérieur du bus, me laissant le coeur battant et le souffle court.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le ciel était gris, les nuages bas, et avec la fin de l’année qui approchait à grand pas, je me surpris à traîner de plus en plus sur les sites d’achat de billets d’avion entre deux révisions des partiels - lesquels nous attendaient au tournant à la rentrée. Les rayons de soleil avaient disparu après un dernier tour de piste lors de notre soirée à la plage, et je n’étais pas encore prête à faire le deuil de la chaleur pour l’année. Clémence avait beau me payer au lance-pierre, j’avais gagné assez pour envisager de passer le Nouvel An ailleurs que sous la grisaille.  
  
J’en parlais avec mes meilleurs amis durant la pause d’une de nos sessions shopping. Rosalya se donnait à fond dans son rôle de future-maman, engloutissant un millier de calories à chaque repas, goûter inclus.  
  
“Oh, Noël à Rome !” Ses yeux brillaient d’excitation, mais elle finit par secouer la tête. “On pensait passer la fin de l’année avec Lysandre, Leigh y tient beaucoup. Les fêtes de familles, c’est pas évident depuis que…”   
  
Elle s’interrompit, et je sentis comme un poids tomber dans mon estomac. Alexy sembla comprendre mon malaise et posa une main sur la mienne. Rosalya se fendit même d’un sourire qui n’était qu’à moitié forcé.  
  
“Enfin, cette année on a une bonne nouvelle à célébrer !” Elle caressa machinalement son ventre encore ridiculement plat. “Oh, je sais ! Vous pourriez venir avec nous, vous savez ? La ferme est gi-gan-tesque. L’invitation est aussi pour Morgan, bien sûr !” ajouta-t-elle en regardant Alexy d’un air entendu.  
  
“Hé, pourquoi pas ?” Alexy répondit en grignotant son croissant. “Je verrai avec lui. J’ai jamais fait l’amour dans une ferme, et je suis prêt à parier que lui non plus. C’est le genre de truc qu’il faut faire une fois dans sa vie, non ?”  
  
“ _Alex_!” Rosa éclata de rire.  
  
De mon côté, j’avais eu un mouvement de recul en entendant la suggestion de Rosalya. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir puisque je ne lui avais jamais exposé les tenants et aboutissants de ma rupture avec Lysandre. L’excuse de la ‘distance’ était juste ça : une excuse. La vérité, c’est que les choses étaient devenues trop lourdes, trop difficiles à supporter. Après avoir quitté la ville, j’étais décidée à garder contact avec lui et Rosalya, mais après seulement quelques mois, j’avais dû admettre que ces attaches à mon ancienne vie ne m’apportaient rien de plus qu’un sentiment dévastateur de nostalgie et d’impuissance.  
  
Je n’avais pas été là pour Lysandre. Rosalya et Alexy n’auraient pas compris cette culpabilité : ils m’auraient cajolé, affirmé que j’avais dix-huit ans, et qu’il n’y avait rien à faire de toutes façons. Au fond de mon coeur, je connaissais la vérité.  
Et l’idée de me retrouver face à lui après l’avoir laissé tomber comme ça - en sachant très bien qu’il ne m’en voudrait même pas - me terrifiait. Je me souvenais encore de sa voix étrangement froide à l’autre bout de fil. “ _Je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi par pitié. Je pense que tu dois penser à toi avant tout. Quand à moi, je dois prendre soin de ma mère et de la ferme_.”  
  
Un frisson me parcourut en me rappelant ce jour fatidique où j’avais dit adieu à ma première vraie relation. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la discussion entre Alexy et Rosalya, espérant chasser ces souvenirs de ma tête. Très mauvaise idée.  
  
“Phi, tu sais ce que Leigh m’a dit ?” Rosalya m’a fait son sourire le plus innocent. “Apparemment Lysandre s’est séparé de sa petite amie il y a quelques mois. C’est fou les coïncidences de la vie, n’est ce pas ?”  
  
Alexy a éclaté de rire, et j’ai compris à ce moment là que passer les fêtes avec deux couples heureux et amoureux et mon ancien petit-ami était plus ou moins comment j’envisageais l’Enfer. Passer le Nouvel An avec Tante Agatha aurait été préférable, si ça voulait dire que Rosalya ne pourrait pas jouer à la marieuse entre Lysandre et moi.  
  
“Uh-uh,” j’ai répondu faute d’une meilleure réponse, cherchant désespérément une sortie de secours au plan parfaitement huilé de Rosalya. “Enfin, c’était juste une idée comme ça. Avec la chance que j’ai ces derniers temps, Clémence va me faire travailler tous les jours à part Noël.”  
  
“Quelle peau de vache, ta patronne !” Alexy a soupiré.  
  
“Oh, vous savez, on s’habitue à tout,” répondis-je avec un haussement d’épaule.  
  
Peau de vache ou pas, si elle me fournissait l’excuse parfaite pour éviter de passer deux semaines à esquiver Lysandre et Rosalya et Alexy dans la ferme des défunts parents de Leigh, j’allais casser ma tirelire pour lui faire un cadeau de Noël, à la Clémence.  
  
“Bon, on se tient au courant pour le Nouvel An !” Plusieurs heures plus tard, croulant sous paquets, Rosalya nous enlaça en guise d’au revoir, Alexy et moi. Puis elle se hâta de rejoindre l’appartement qu’elle partageait avec Leigh.   
  
Parfois, j’avais tellement de mal à imaginer que dans à peu près huit mois, elle aurait un bout de chou dans les bras. Alexy semblait partager mes pensées et il la suivit du regard alors qu’elle tournait à l’angle de la rue, une lueur tendre dans les yeux. Entre nous tous, il était probablement le plus heureux de la future naissance. Rosalya était sur un petit nuage mais semblait à peine réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Quand à moi, mon bonheur était celui de Rosalya : qu’il soit causé par un bébé ou une nouvelle garde-robe, ça m’allait.  
  
“On rentre ?” Alexy me demanda.  
  
J’allais répondre par l’affirmative, quand je sentis mon portable vibrer contre ma cuisse. Je le sortis de ma poche et jetai un coup d’oeil à l’écran. Je fronçai les sourcils en découvrant que j’avais reçu un message de Nathaniel. Nous avions échangé nos numéros pendant notre soirée passée à se les cailler sur les marches de la plage, mais il n’en avait pas fait usage jusque là.  
  
 **Nathaniel [19:17]** : Tu as mangé ?  
  
Ignorant le regard inquisiteur d’Alex, je tapotai une réponse, tout en le suivant silencieusement en direction de l’Université.  
  
 **Moi [19:18]** : Pas encore. Je rentre au campus.  
  
Sa réponse fut presque immédiate.  
  
 **Nathaniel [19:18]** : Resto ? Je t’invite.  
  
 **Moi [19:20]** : Est-ce que tu essayes de m’acheter avec de la bouffe??????  
  
 **Nathaniel [19:21]** : Peut-être. Ca fonctionne ?  
  
 **Nathaniel [19:21]** : *ça  
  
 **Moi [19:23]** : Tu as déjà vu ce qu’on mange à la cafèt’ ? Bien sûr que ça fonctionne.   
  
**Nathaniel [19:25]** : RDV au parc dans dix minutes.  
  
Je m’arrêtai net au milieu de la rue, et Alexy qui marchait juste derrière moi - probablement en se dévissant le cou pour découvrir qui était mon mystérieux correspondant - me rentra dedans. Je me tournai vers lui, priant tous les dieux pour qu’il ne pose pas trop de questions.  
  
“Finalement je ne rentre pas tout de suite,” lui dis-je. “Je, euh, vais manger en ville.”  
  
C’était stupide de vouloir cacher la vérité. J’avais le droit de passer du temps avec Nathaniel, peu importe ce qu'Alexy et Rosalya en pensaient. J’avais le droit de passer du temps avec le responsable administratif, pour ce que ça les concernait. Alexy me fit un sourire carnassier.  
  
“Oh ?” Il haussa un sourcil. “Et tu comptes manger… seule ?”  
  
“Non, je rejoins un ami.”   
  
Ce n’était même pas un mensonge. Une partie de moi était agacée par l’obsession de mes amis pour ma vie amoureuse. À croire que je ne me suffisais pas, qu’être célibataire se devait d’être une souffrance de chaque instant. Le bonheur d’Alexy et de Rosalya ne venait pas du fait qu’ils étaient en couple, mais du fait qu’ils étaient en couple _avec la bonne personne_. Nuance importante.  
  
Alexy éclata de rire et me donna une tape sur l’épaule. “D’accord, Phi, d’accord ! Tu as de la chance qu’un étudiant sexy m’attend dans ma chambre, parce que je t’aurais cuisiné comme il faut dans le cas contraire, tu peux me croire.”  
  
“Je n’ai aucun doute là dessus.”  
  
Il m’abandonna au détour d’une rue après une bise sur chaque joue, et je me dépêchai de rejoindre le parc. Le trajet ne me prit que quelques minutes, mais Nathaniel était déjà là, emmitouflé dans une écharpe qui contrastait bizarrement avec son image de délinquant au rabais, faisant je-ne-sais-quoi sur son téléphone. Il sembla étonné de me voir devant lui.  
  
“Wow, tu es là. J’aurais cru que Rosalya et Alexy t’auraient interdit de venir seuls.” Il m’offrit un de ses insupportables sourires. “Tu n’as pas peur de passer du côté obscure de la force ?”  
  
Je lâchai un soupir. “Cinq secondes et tu te comportes déjà comme un crétin ? C’est peut-être un nouveau record,” sifflai-je à son égard. “Je ne sais pas quelle histoire tu as avec eux, mais je ne suis au courant de rien et elle ne me concerne pas. Je suis une femme pleine de ressources qui peut être amie avec eux et avec toi.”  
  
Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais son air sarcastique ne quitta pas son visage. “Tout doux, tigresse.” Je sentis la colère me gagner. _Okay, je vais me le faire_. Il dût voir à mon air que le surnom ne passait pas parce qu’il changea immédiatement de sujet. “Il y a un nouveau thaïlandais à quelques rues d’ici. Ambre y a été il y a quelques jours, elle m’a dit que l’ambiance était sympa.”  
  
“Alors peut-être que tu devrais éviter de la gâcher en y allant, non ?” Je lui décochai un sourire agacé. “Franchement, si tu vas être un con toute la soirée, on peut tout aussi bien reporter.”  
  
Encore une fois, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas fermer la porte complètement. “Reporter”, j’avais dis, pas “annuler”. Les conseils de Rosalya et de Priya me revenaient en tête à chaque fois que j’avais affaire à Nathaniel : est-ce que j’avais vraiment besoin de quelqu’un comme lui dans ma vie ? Est-ce qu’une relation ne devait pas être mutuellement enrichissante ? Tant mieux pour lui si me fréquenter pouvait l’aider, mais j’avais intérêt à ne pas me faire vampiriser.  
Et en même temps, j’avais fait mon choix des mois auparavant. J’avais toujours été incapable de ne pas m’impliquer dans une situation. Si j’avais l’impression que je pouvais me battre, que la cause était gagnable, reculer était inenvisageable.  
  
Il grimaça. “Désolé, l’habitude.” Il commença à tripoter ses cheveux nerveusement.  
  
Sacrée habitude, dis donc. Je pris une profonde inspiration.  
  
“D’accord, d’accord.” Je fis de mon mieux pour déposer les armes de mon côté. “Allons tester ton restaurant thaïlandais. Je te préviens : s’il n’est pas à la hauteur de mes exigences, je te tiendrai pour responsable.”  
  
“Je prends le risque.”  
  
Le restaurant était en effet très agréable. Ni trop formel, ni trop familial, il dégageait une ambiance _artsy_ assez sympathique qui devait plaire aux étudiants d’Antéros Academy. _Yeleen adorerait cet endroit_ , me surpris-je à penser, me demandant un instant pourquoi ma colocataire faisait irruption dans mes pensées. Le restaurant était en plein air, à peine abrité des pluies occasionnelles par un toit couvert par un tapis de - fausse, je supposais - végétation. Pour éviter que les clients ne gèlent sur place, des petits feux étaient allumés de ci, de là, entourés par des grilles. La serveuse qui nous accueillit nous plaça à proximité de l’un d’entre eux, et je sentais avec délice les flammes me lécher presque le dos. Autour de nous, des tables d’amis, de couples, et plus éparsement de familles profitaient de la soirée.  
  
“Alors ?” Nathaniel me demanda, sourire en coin, après que la serveuse ait pris nos commandes de boissons - un cocktail au lychee pour moi, un jus de raisin pour Nathaniel. “Le _standing_ de l’établissement répond-il aux critères de Mademoiselle ?”  
  
Je pris un air faussement blasé. “Il faudra s’en contenter, je suppose.” Puis, tombant le masque. “Je ne connaissais pas du tout. Il faudra que je fasse découvrir ça autour de moi. C’est typiquement le genre d’endroit où Priya se plairait. En plus, elle adore découvrir les cuisines du monde.”  
  
Le début de soirée se passa bien. J’étais impressionnée par ma capacité à éviter les sujets délicats avec Nathaniel. C’était toujours extrêmement agaçant, et j’aurais juste voulu qu’il vide son sac une bonne fois pour toute, mais tourner autour du pot était presque devenu naturel. La bonne humeur était aidée par mon cocktail et le verre de vin qui suivit, mais surtout par les délices que l’on nous apporta à table. J’avais commandé une salade de papaye pimentée, alors que Nathaniel s’était contenté d’un curry vert - petite nature.  
  
“Oh mon dieu, c’est trop bon.” j’avais conscience que les bruits sortant de ma bouche étaient presque pornographiques - Nathaniel me regardait comme s’il me manquait une case - mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. “Nath, tu dois absolument goûter, je te jure.”  
  
Il fronça le nez en fixant ma salade. Je claquai ma langue contre mon palais. _À quoi bon venir dans un restaurant thaïlandais si tu ne fais pas d’expériences ?_ Finalement, je piquai dans mon assiette avec ma fourchette et lui présentai un échantillon de cette merveille culinaire. “Essaye, tu ne le regretteras pas.”  
  
Après un soupir amusé, il finit par se pencher en avant et goûter ce que je lui tendais. Soudain, je me figeai devant l’image ambiguë que nous devions renvoyer. Ça n’aurait pas dû l’être, et peut-être que Priya avait raison lorsqu’elle évoquait l'hétéronormativité de la société : tout le monde en me voyant nourrir Nathaniel nous imaginerait en couple. Quelques années auparavant, Rosalya et moi avions partagé un chewing-gum ( oui, _ew_ , c’était une longue histoire ), et personne n’y aurait vu une quelconque attraction entre nous.  
Les rumeurs, les a priori, les clichés, tous ces trucs qui te forçaient à entrer dans une case, j’en avais ma claque. J’en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir parler d’un garçon avec Rosalya par peur qu’elle s’imagine des choses. J’en avais marre que le monde entier s’attende à ce que je veuille être la moitié d’un tout. J’avais déjà assez de mal à me réconcilier avec qui j’étais.  
C’était comme cette rumeur pourrie avec Rayan. Les gens étaient obsédés par les histoires d’amour et les histoires de sexe, comme si rien d’autre ne nous attendait au bout du chemin...  
  
“Euh, Phi ?” Nathaniel me regardait bizarrement. “Est-ce que ça va ?”  
  
“Ouais,” répondis-je machinalement, avant de redescendre brutalement sur Terre. “Juste une angoisse existentielle qui m’est tombée dessus sans prévenir.” Je secouai la tête. “Alors, verdict pour la salade ? C’est le meilleur truc que tu as jamais mangé, pas vrai ?”  
  
Nath a grimacé. “En vrai, j’ai du mal à sentir quoi que ce soit tellement ça pique.” Pour faire bonne mesure, il vida un verre d’eau d’une traite. “Aaah, je peux sentir ma langue de nouveau. J’avais peur qu’elle se soit fait la malle, j’y tiens beaucoup, elle est très utile pour…”  
  
“ _Nathaniel_.”  
  
“... coller des timbres ?” Nathaniel termina sa phrase dans un éclat de rire. “Écoute, si tu as l’esprit mal placé, c’est de ta faute, pas de la mienne.”  
  
Je le fusillai du regard. Pendant un instant nous restâmes silencieux, Nathaniel l’air très fier de sa petite blague, moi un peu perdue dans mes pensées noires. Je suspectai qu’elles venaient de ma conversation de plus tôt avec Rosalya et Alex, à propos de Lysandre. J’avais besoin de me changer les idées, et tournai mes pensées vers Nathaniel, et le ‘deal’ qu’il avait fait avec moi quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
“Au fait,” lui rappelai-je. “Je n’ai pas oublié que tu as promis de me dire quelque chose sur toi. Quelque chose de surprenant, et que personne ne sait.” Maintenant que cela m’était revenu, j’étais assez curieuse de ce qu’il allait pouvoir me sortir.  
  
“Un deal est un deal,” Nathaniel admit. “Mais avant ça, tu veux qu’on parle de cette ~angoisse existentielle~ qui parasite tes pensées ? Sérieusement, j’ai l’impression de dîner avec quelqu’un qui a des problèmes de connexion wifi.”  
  
Je levai les yeux au ciel et passai une main dans mes longs cheveux blonds dans un geste nerveux. C’était assez injuste de la part de Nathaniel de me demander de m’expliquer sur quoi que ce soit. Cela dit, j’étais sensée lui montrer que s’ouvrir aux autres était important si je voulais qu’il fasse de même un jour.  
  
“C’est juste… tu vas trouver ça stupide,” le prévins-je. “Rosa - et probablement Alex - vont tous les deux fêter le Nouvel An dans la ferme des parents de Leigh et Lysandre. Je ne serais pas contre en soi, mais Rosalya sera avec Leigh, et Alexy avec Morgan, et pire que tenir la chandelle, il y aura Lysandre que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder en face après ce que je lui ai fait. Oh, et il est célibataire, et je sais que Rosa et Alex ne vont rien faire d’autre qu’être lourdeurs et clin d’oeils ‘subtils’ pendant tout le temps qu’on y sera. Comme si on pouvait juste rebrancher une relation après quatre ans, comme si c’était facile.”   
  
Les mots m’échappèrent avec plus d’amertume que prévu. Nathaniel m’écouta intensément, puis fronça les sourcils.  
  
“Alors n’y va pas ?” Il répondit avec un haussement d’épaules. “Vu ce que tu me dis, ça va être une purge. Reste au campus et regarde un film en mangeant du pop-corn. C’est clairement ce que je ferais pour le Nouvel An si Ambre ne me traînait pas à une soirée avec ses amies.”  
  
“C’est si terrible que ça ?” m’enquis-je.  
  
“Encore pire,” Nathaniel soupira, faussement accablé. “C’est une soirée de mannequins. Toutes ses amies sont mannequins.”  
  
“Wow, quel enfer,” ironisai-je. “Je suis à peu près sûr que la moitié des mecs à l’université tueraient père et mère pour cette chance.”  
  
“Parce qu’ils n’ont jamais été à une fête avec des mannequins. La nourriture est horrible - des trucs vegans, des trucs de régime, tu vois quoi - et l’alcool est trop cher et raffiné pour espérer une cuite pour moins de deux cents euros.” Il secoua la tête. “Toutes les filles ramènent leur petit-ami, ils sont tous géniaux et merveilleux, et personne dans la pièce n’a lu un vrai livre dans l’année.”  
  
“Tu inclus ta sœur dans le lot ?” demandai-je.  
  
“Sûr,” Nathaniel baissa les yeux une seconde sur sa serviette. “J’adore Ambre, mais je suis bien placé pour savoir qu’à part _Elle_ et _Vanity Fair_ , elle n’a que quelques bouquins de chick-lit dans ses tiroirs. Chacun son truc, mais ses copines sont insupportables. Enfin bref, un mauvais moment à passer mais si je la saoule suffisamment - figurativement, évidemment -, je serai autorisé à partir après minuit.”  
  
Il eut un petit sourire satisfait - et un peu pédant. Que Nathaniel dise ce qu’il voulait, j’enviais sa situation par rapport à la mienne. J’espérais vraiment que Clémence me cloue au café pour les vacances, ou Rosalya ne me lâcherait pas la grappe avec ça.  
  
“Du coup !” Je m’éclaircis la gorge. “Ton secret ! Tu ne vas pas faire traîner le suspens jusqu’à minuit. Je t’ai raconté cette horrible histoire sur mon enfance, j’exige que l’humiliation soit mutuelle.”  
  
“Humiliation ?” Nathaniel répéta. “Tu m’as juste dit qu’il fallait que ce soit surprenant, non ? Et que personne ne soit au courant. C’est pas facile, j’ai l’impression que tu en connais beaucoup plus sur moi que je n’en connais sur moi, alors te surprendre…” Il joua un peu avec son verre, faisant courir ses doigts sur le rebord pendant qu’il réfléchissait.”  
  
“Ah-ah !” Il releva les yeux vers moi. “Écoute ça : j’ai une moto.”  
  
“Quoi ?” J’éclatai de rire, prise au dépourvu. “Non, je te crois pas !”  
  
“Mais je t’assure. Je ne l’ai quasiment jamais utilisée, mais c’est une des premières choses que j’ai acheté à dix-huit ans avec l’argent de mes parents. C’était immature, mais je me suis demandé comment utiliser cet argent de manière à rendre mon père furax. Il y a eu les piercings…” Il glissa une main sur son oreille. “Et une moto. Les piercings, je m’y suis fait, mais la moto, pas vraiment. Il faudrait que je pense à la revendre un de ces jours.”  
  
De mon côté, j’étais sur les fesses. Pas nécessairement pour la moto - bien que ce soit aussi une sacrée surprise - mais parce qu’il parlait de son père d’une manière détachée et naturelle, comme si c’était un détail de sa vie avec lequel il fallait faire avec. Je ne savais pas si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.  
  
“Okay, j’avoue, je suis surprise !” admis-je. “Mais maintenant, j’ai vraiment envie de la voir. Et de te voir te ramasser dessus, aussi,” ajoutai-je dans un éclat de rire.  
  
Il eût un sourire un peu gêné, et pendant un instant, c’était comme être transportée dans le passé. Un bulle d’espoir s’installa au fond de mon estomac. Je pouvais le faire. On pouvait le faire. Ça n’allait pas être aussi facile tous les jours, mais c’était la preuve que si nous étions décidé à retisser une amitié, peu importe les opinions extérieures et cette pression insupportable sur nos épaules, c’était possible.


End file.
